


Let's Waste Time Chasing Cars

by AssassinSoldier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinSoldier/pseuds/AssassinSoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hercules the wolf came to live with the Stilinkis at 9:35pm on Saturday August 18th, 2007. He was still young, but he was almost fully grown when John Stilinski brought him home to his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Waste Time Chasing Cars

Hercules the wolf came to live with the Stilinkis at 9:35pm on Saturday August 18th, 2007. He was still young, but he was almost fully grown when John Stilinski brought him home to his son. The wolf was a dark grey, not black but dark enough to be mistaken for it at first glance. Dr. Deaton, the local vet, had been the one to check the wolf over when John brought him there. The wolf had been at the site of a house fire and hadn’t moved except to stick close to the sheriff.

Deaton had told Sheriff Stilinski that the wolf had lost his pack and had taken the sheriff as his new alpha. He told him that the sheriff would have to take him home and look after him until he was old enough to start a new pack of his own. What Deaton didn’t tell the sheriff was that the wolf wasn’t in fact a wolf at all.

Stiles Stilinski was a gangly kid of twelve whose eyes were way older than the kid was. The wolf warmed up to him right away. Stiles had named him Hercules because they had just learned about ancient Greece in school and he thought it was a cool name for a wolf. The wolf wagged his tail at the name and nuzzled the kid, so Stiles took that as a good sign.

It was nice having a pet around while his dad was off at work, or if he was at home working on a case or sleeping off the night before. Stiles had someone to talk to, to tell his secrets to. The wolf wished he could tell his secrets to Stiles, but he just sat with him while he rambled on about everything.

The wolf was the one who curled against Stiles at night while he cried about his lost mother; he was the one that cried with him at the loss of his own family. He was the one who nuzzled him and licked his cheek through the panic attacks that followed. Stiles had grown up faster than most of the kids his age. The wolf could see it when his friends would come over to play games or smoke weed with him.

The wolf became very protective of Stiles, even as Stiles grew up and started spending less time with him, trading the wolf off for Lydia Martin and Lacrosse. He would whine when Stiles left, usually walking with him to the door and waiting there until he got home, sometimes not until after his father some nights. He’d sneak in and sneak upstairs, locking the wolf out of his room on more than one occasion.

* * *

Derek didn’t remember turning into a wolf the night his family was taken from him. He remembers the house being engulfed in flames, and he remembers screaming but after that is just blank.

There were no memories of what happened until he felt warm arms around his neck and a face pushed into his fur. He was being hugged enthusiastically by someone, someone who was rambling on excitedly about how his dad had finally gotten him a puppy after all these years.

And then the face of the twelve year old boy came into view, a wide grin plastered on his face. It was infectious and Derek felt himself smiling back, even though as a wolf it didn’t exactly come across that way.

“What are you going to name him, Stiles?” An older voice asked.

The small kid sat and thought for a moment, playing with one of Derek’s front paws. “Hercules.”

“Why Hercules?” The other voice asked him.

“Because he’s gonna protect us forever dad. Duh.” The kid—Stiles—told him.

Derek licked the kid’s cheek to show him that he liked the name and that was the end of it.

He could have waited until the kid and his dad were asleep, shifted back to normal, and left but there was something about this kid that stopped him from leaving.

He knew that he had to stay to keep this kid safe no matter what. It was also a way to escape what happened to his family. He had lost his family and gained a new one. He couldn’t just abandon them now.

 “Ugh, am I just not attractive?” Seventeen year old Stiles groaned, falling back on his bed.

Hercules hopped up beside him and laid his head on his chest, huffing.

He chuckled and scratched the wolf’s head. “Thanks, Herc.” He said absently.

“Come on, dude. You’re attractive. Guys hit on you all the time.” Scott told him from his perch on Stiles’s computer chair.

“Yeah, but that’s just like… to get laid. I want someone to find me attractive in a ‘oh, I could totally be with him forever’ type of way.” He said, sitting up quickly.

Scott sighed. “I don’t know what to tell you, man.”

Stiles frowned. “Yeah, sure, don’t offer any advice to your lonely best friend while you use all our time together to text Allison.” He said, turning to pet Hercules. “If only you were a guy, buddy. You’d love me forever, wouldn’t you? Because I’d love you forever, yes I would.”

The wolf yipped at him and rolled onto his back for a belly rub.

Stiles laughed and viciously rubbed his pet’s belly lovingly.

Scott shook his head. “Five years and you still have a weird obsession with that dog.”

Hercules growled at him, stopping only when Stiles started petting him on the head gently.

“He’s not a dog, he is a wolf and he isn’t afraid to murder you at my command.” Stiles said to his friend matter-of-factly.

Scott shook his head again and went back to texting Allison.

* * *

Derek remembers the conversation exactly, his mind wrapping itself around ‘If only you were a guy, buddy. You’d love me forever…”

He would love Stiles forever, because Stiles was his mate and wolves mate for life. He knew that the first night when he shifted back into a wolf and stayed in the bed with that sad little boy.

He waited until Stiles and Scott left to go to their lacrosse practice to shift. It had been five years, a month, and two days since he had stood up on two legs. The feeling was almost foreign to him. He knew that Stiles’s dad would have clothes that would fit him, so he went off to borrow some.

He found a black long sleeved t-shirt and a pair of jeans, although he couldn’t recall a time that the sheriff had worn anything but pjs and his uniform. He pulled them on and set about trying to find a really not creepy way to tell Stiles who he was.

He heard the moment Stiles came back from practice, heard him drag his gear up the stairs and open the door.

Stiles screamed, actual blood curdling screams. “Oh God, you’re going to murder me. How did you get in here? Where’s my dog? You didn’t go all Mark Wahlburg in Fear and murder him did you? Please tell me that you didn’t murder my dog okay? I really love that dog.”

Derek held his hands up in a show of surrender, trying to look less intimidating. I guess just standing at the window of the teenager’s room wasn’t strictly the best, or least creepy, way to reveal himself, but what’s done is done. “Stiles, Stiles I’m not here to murder you. I didn’t do anything—I’m a WOLF, not a dog.”

Stiles stopped mid-sentence, staring at him. “Y-you? What?”

Derek took a small step towards him. “I… I’m Hercules.” He told him, giving him a nervous smile. “Surprise?”

Stiles’s eyes widened, and then he started laughing, serious, having-to-hold-the-door-frame-or-fall laughter. “Did Scott get you for my birthday? It’s a bit creepy that he told you to pretend to be my pet, but kudos on the bit.” He said, once he was able to properly speak again.

“No, Stiles honest. I’m… Him.” He said, looking nervous. “You said if I was real, you’d love me forever.”

Stiles just grinned. “Yeah, you know that because Scott was here when I said that. Nice try dude.”

Derek scowled and shifted, wiggling out from under the pile of clothes he was trapped in. He sat and stared at Stiles with what would have been a smug smirk if he had a real face.

Stiles just stared, jaw dropped open at him. “Oh my God. Oh fucking FUCK, what even is my life?” He said, backing into the wall and sliding down.

Derek—Hercules—walked over and sat next to him expectantly after having shifted back and pulled on his clothes.

“Can you just… not right now with the puppy eyes?” Stiles told him, looking over the man sitting next to me.

“So all those times you laid next to me, and listened to me talk about how much I wanted someone… Are you a shapeshifter? Like, if I asked you to change into Hugh Jackman could you? Can you create duplicates like Loki? Is this a spell? Did you wish upon a star to become a real boy? Oh my God, you’re human. You’re my dog and you’re human.”

Derek just sat and let Stiles have his melt down, used to the onslaught of questions by now. Five years of listening to someone go off on tangents about anything does that to a person.

“Who are you?” Stiles asked finally, settling his eyes to stare directly into Derek’s.

Derek thought for a moment, it had been half a decade since he had to be anyone other than the beloved family pet, he had almost forgotten he had a life once. “I’m Derek Hale.” He said finally.

“Derek… Hale.” Stiles took a second before his eyes widened. “Oh my God, you’re dead. Are you a ghost? Oh sweet Jesus Christ.”

Derek shook his head quickly. “No. No, I’m not a ghost. I’m… I’m a werewolf.” He explained quietly.

“A werewolf… But you died in a FIRE.”

“My family died in a fire… I wasn’t there when the house caught.” He told him, remembering the horror as if it were yesterday; the pain at the memories almost pulling him back into his wolf form.

“Is that why you became Fido?” He asked him.

Derek managed a small smile. “I don’t know. I don’t remember much of anything from finding the house in flames to coming here and waking up in bed with you that first night.” He admitted.

“Why didn’t you tell us sooner?” Stiles asked, the ‘us’ meaning him.

Derek shrugged. “It was easier being your pet and your friend than being the weird guy that just shows up in your house at night.”

Stiles laughed, nudging Derek with his shoulder. “Do you think I’d be against waking up with all this in bed with me?” He asked, gesturing to Derek’s body.

“You didn’t take it all that well a few minutes ago, I don’t think younger you would’ve taken it much better.” He said. He risked putting his arm around Stiles’s shoulders to which the younger male instantly melted into his side.

“Yeah you’re probably right.” He said, playing with Derek’s fingers like he used to with Hercules’s paws when he was trying to work through something and needed to focus. “So you love me? It’s not just residual pet love?” He asked seriously, staring intently at Derek’s fingers.

“Yeah, I do. I’ve loved you for years, but I was happy being your wolf, your pet.” He took a breath, “I thought that maybe it’d be weird for you if I told you the truth.” He said softly.

“Of course it’s weird, an hour ago you were my beloved pet Hercules, now you’re just this gorgeous Herculean figure professing his love to me. It’s weird as hell.” Stiles put a hand over Derek’s mouth to stop him from speaking up. “I’m not done. It’s weird as hell, but you know all my secrets and you know how incredibly annoying I am and you’re a great cuddler.” He smiled at him and took his hand from Derek’s mouth. “If you promise not to do some crazy dog stuff to me in bed, I’m totally willing to give this a shot.”

Derek gave him a genuine smile. “I promise no crazy dog stuff, no dog stuff at all.” He assured him.

“And another thing—“

This time Derek silenced Stiles by pressing a kiss to his lips. “Stiles?”

“Mmm, yeah?” He asked, a little dazed.

“Shut up.” He whispered against his lips, kissing him again.

* * *

“Dad, this is my boyfriend Derek… You might know him as our beloved wolf pet Hercules.”

“What?”

**Author's Note:**

> OMG I didn't think that people would really like this! You guys rock so hard!
> 
> Find me on tumblr at the--winter--soldier


End file.
